


We Could Be Immortals-- Oh, wait

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (its not very descriptive but i thought id mention it), Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Tumblr Prompt, but a death is mentioned, like you wont cry over it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Immortal!Thomas & Alexander AU that no one asked for, but I'm supplying anyway.Title credit to Fall Out Boy's song Immortals!





	

It was a rainy night. The wind howled, and bullets of water shot through the sky, hammering on the blurred windows. The bar was practically empty, except the barista who's eyes kept fluttering shut every few seconds, and the group of four who were crowded in the corner. Each of them nursed a bottle of beer, occasionally taking a swig.

Their coats, slightly damp, were hung on the back of their wooden chairs. They all sat forward, hunched over somewhat. No one said anything for a while; everyone just stared.

There were two women and two men. The women, who looked similar enough to be sisters, maybe cousins, wore similar outfits: a nice dress which reached their ankles. The only difference was that one was blue and one was pink. They were both very pretty, Thomas, one of the men, had noticed. He had never met either of them before, which was odd. It wasn’t often you found newcomers, and, somehow, more and more of them were being killed off.

“Ha.” Gilbert, or more commonly called Lafayette, smirked, making everyone jump.  “Just like Laurens to be late, isn’t it. I wonder what he was up to this time.”

“Probably painting _Alexander_ again.” Thomas huffed in reply. “He has an obsession with that boy, I swear.”

“Aww,” Lafayette cooed. “Are you jealous, _mon ami_? I thought you hated Hamilton.”

“I do.” He glared. “That asshole is annoying. He makes it his goal to out our community. Do you not realise how bad that could be for us? We lost Adrienne last week,” Lafayette flinched. “Do you not think it could happen again, especially if normal people figure out how to kill us. You’ve seen how they treat people of different skin colours, and religions, and people part of the LGBT community. They’ll say we are freaks of nature, and probably experiment on us. I don’t understand why you all think what he does is funny or clever; he could out us all.”

“Hey, all!” John shouted, walking through the door and gently losing his umbrella. The barista looked up at this, staring at John, probably about to request his order, before she closed her eyes again. Humans always got so sleep deprived; Thomas was glad he could go two weeks, at least, without it.

“Laurens.” Eliza, the woman in the blue dress, greeted. “What took you so long?”

“I was catching up with an old friend, if you know what I mean.” He replied, smirking. “Alexander is back in town.”

Eliza smiled; The woman who wore the pink dress, Angelica, cast a knowing look at both John and Eliza; Lafayette grinning, clearly having missed his old friend, and Thomas groaned.

“Again? But it's only been seven years!”

“Well, it's better than last time. He disappeared for, I don’t know, three years and then came back. I’m surprised no one noticed then, actually, considering he moved back to the same state.”

“I guess he's lucky like that,” Thomas growled. “I’ll be surprised if he isn’t next.”

“Now, watch it,” Lafayette said. “No one needs to die here, okay? We might not get along but we’re family and we have to protect each other, no matter how much you don’t like them.”

“You better promise me you won’t touch my Alexander, Jefferson.” A wave of jealous rolled over Thomas when he heard the phrase ‘ _my_ Alexander’. He shook his head. He had no right to be jealous; he hated Hamilton anyways.

“Fine,” He mumbled. “I fuckin’ promise.” They group nodded in satisfaction. “Now, excuse me. I got somewhere to be.” He hissed. He grabbed his coat, and umbrella which was stashed underneath it, and promptly left.

Thomas, grumbling under his breath, pulled out his phone and hoped Hamilton hadn’t changed his number. What a surprise! He hadn’t. Thomas hadn’t realised how stupid and lazy he actually was.

“Pick up, asshole.” He mumbled, sighing with relief when Hamilton actually answered.

“Thomas! It's been so long since I saw you last! Did you miss me that much? I’m actually surprised you called, if I’m being honest.” Alexander shouted joyfully into the phone, though it sounded slightly fake and over the top, even for Hamilton. “I thought you hated me.” He said this bit slightly quieter than the rest. Ha, like he was _actually_ worried about Jefferson’s opinion.

“Of course I hate you, Hamilton.” He spat. “I’m calling because you’re being stupid! You’re going to out us, and then we’re all going to be killed, you idiot. You need to be more careful, seriously. If any more of us get killed, that's-- Wait, Hamilton are you listening to me?”

He pulled the phone away from his face, frowning when he realised Alexander had hung up on him. He redialed his number. “You hung up on me? Oh, my God, don’t try fucking leave the conversation. This is an actual problem!” Thomas was about to continue his rant when Alex croaked back a reply.

“You can say what you want later, okay? Just leave me alone right now. I’m not in the mood for it. I know coming back after six and a half years is stupid, alright? I wouldn’t have come unless it was serious, so stop shouting at me.” There were a couple of seconds of silence, and Jefferson’s mouth hung open. “Call me tomorrow, or something. I don’t care. I’m goin’a bed.”

 

* * *

 

Thomas had no idea why he was stood outside of the hotel where Hamilton was staying. He had called Lafayette, who gave him a knowing look and winked, and he quickly told him the address.

He quickly knocked on the door, hoping that Alexander wasn’t a heavy sleeper. Apparently, he was correct. The door swung open, revealing an extremely tired Alex. His hair hung loosely in a ponytail, his beige t-shirt and black, skinny jeans wrinkled like he had slept in them. Seeing the state he was currently in, he probably had. Heavy bags hung under his eyes; it looked like he hadn’t slept in eight weeks, and knowing Alexander that was entirely possible.

“Jefferson, I told you I didn’t want to deal with you.” Alex went to close the door but Thomas quickly jammed his foot in the way.

“I’m just here to talk. You sounded upset, and I was wondering what happened to make you need to come back so quickly.”

“Seriously.” He muttered. “I’m back for two minutes, I ask for one night of peaceful sleep, and yet you decide to come and bother me even when I asked you to leave me alone.”

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?”

“No, you’re not, but continue.”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay, is all! I guess you really don’t need me to considering you keep telling me to go away.” He went to leave, but Alex grabbed his arm.

“Fine. Come in.” He said, opening the door. “You want anything to eat?”

“I’m good.” He replied, still looking around the small room. It had a double bed in the corner, a wooden bedside cabinet which carried a small lamp, a crappy, white phone, and Alexander’s glasses which Thomas had never actually seen him wear. The floor was wooden and blended nicely with the sky blue walls. There was another door, next to the mini fridge that sat in the corner of the room, which Thomas assumed was the bathroom.

He perched on the tacky sofa, which was surprisingly soft, that stood in the centre of the room. Alex sat down on the opposite side, resting his feet on the coffee table that had four or five mugs on it, which all probably contained coffee.

“They captured me,” Alexander said, being the first to speak. “I don’t even know who _they_ are. I was just walking around, trying to stay out of public eye and then suddenly, someone has handcuffs on my and is shoving me in their car. They, then, injected me with this stuff and it knocked me out and messed up some of my memories of when I was there. One: I didn’t even know drugs could affect us. I mean, alcohol works just fine, but drugs and diseases seem to pass by us so these people clearly know what they were doing. And two: from what I do remember from being there, it was not good for us Immortals. There were two others there, I think, and they were screaming and one of them was carted off and I just watched. I mean, I didn’t even try to move. I just laid there, handcuffed to a fucking table, watching it happen like it was perfectly normal. What the fucks wrong with me, Thomas? Why didn’t I try to help them?”

By this point, Alexander was crying. Thomas pulled him onto his lap, and Alex laid his face against his shoulder. Though the t-shirt would soon be tear stained, Thomas couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Shh.” He mumbled into Alexander’s hair. “It wasn’t your fault. You were drugged.”

“T-that’s not,” _sniff_ “what you,” _sniff_  “s-said earlier.”

“I didn’t know your situation earlier, and I was wrong to jump to conclusions. I’m sorry, alright?”

“D-did the g-great Thomas Jefferson j-just apologise t-to m-m-me?” Alexander smiled, laughing slightly.

“It appears he did.”

“Y’know... t-they tortured me.” He whispered, and it took all of Thomas’ strength for him to not stand up and shout  _‘What!?’_

“Yeah... My body has practically healed by now, but they went really deep near my stomach, and that one still aches. I haven’t eaten since because it hurts that much. It’ll heal eventually, though. They always do.”

“That doesn’t mean the psychological damage will disappear, though,” Thomas replied. “I know you’re probably going to laugh at me but I need to say it: I’m always here if you want to talk. So is Lafayette, and Angelica, and Eliza. I’m sure John would be more than happy to help you, as well.”

Alex nodded and hummed in content. They laid together on the sofa for a few moments, neither of them saying a word.

“Are you jealous of John?” Alexander wondered aloud. “Sorry... I was just curious, I guess.”

“What would you say if I was.” He replied. At this point, he didn’t even realise what he was saying. No, he wasn’t jealous of John... Was he? It did explain a lot: the possessive feeling in his gut when John had called him ‘my Alexander’, and the pure rage and primal instinct to _protectprotect_ _protect_ when he discovered Alexander had been hurt.

“Well, I’d say you shouldn’t be because, even if John is a great fuck buddy--”

“I didn’t need to know that, Alex.”

“He isn’t exactly relationship material, no offence to him.” Alex lifted his head to look at him. “You, however, are exactly what I want. You’re kind and caring, but at the same time, you’re clever and, somehow, know exactly what to say to make me feel better. I like you.”

Thomas, realising they were way too far apart, decided to take the final step and pull Alexander up into a kiss. Though it might sound cliche, fireworks exploded as their lips connected, and, strangely, both Thomas and Alex have never felt like they belonged more.

“I like you too, darlin’”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It was so fun to write. 
> 
> I'm going to quickly say that this won't be updated regularly and I'm only doing this when I have inspiration. It's a side project that I have no real plan for. 
> 
> Feel free to message me (Preferably on Tumblr @hvmiltoon) if you want to talk to me about it.


End file.
